Estime
by Neliia
Summary: [FreeBat] Freddy est de mauvaise humeur. Il déteste le lycée, il déteste sa béquille, il déteste son handicap et surtout, il se déteste lui. Il se déteste pour ne pas oser franchir le pas et se déclarer à Billy. Mais comment un gars comme lui pourrait l'aimer ? - OS transformé en Two-Shot
1. Estime

_Ce petit OS a été écrit après avoir écrit une scène plutôt violente dans Brownie (aka ma fiction Sterek à chapitres). J'avais besoin de fluff et de guimauve. Et Sloe Balm m'a fait regarder Shazam! et je suis tombée sous le charme du FreeBat ! Ils sont adorables ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D_

_Merci à Sloe Balm d'avoir effectué la correction de cet OS qui lui est d'ailleurs dédié ! Cœur et cookies sur toi ! :3_

* * *

Freddy monta les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué, il avait mal et il était de mauvaise humeur. Sa jambe n'avait eu de cesse de l'élancer, le faisant boiter plus que de coutume. Brett et Burke, les deux brutes du lycée, en avaient forcément profité pour le brutaliser davantage, malmenant sa jambe douloureuse. Freddy n'avait pu se défendre qu'avec son sarcasme, accentuant leur fureur et leur tyrannie.

À son retour du lycée, Rosa, l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme à son habitude, avant de lui demander comment ça allait. Il avait répondu que tout allait bien, comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pourtant pas dupe et il le savait. Mais c'était leur rituel quotidien. Une manière de lui dire que, s'il avait besoin, elle était là pour lui, et que s'il souhaitait se confier, il trouverait toujours chez elle une oreille attentive. Pourtant, chaque jour, il lui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots et ils faisaient tous les deux semblant d'y croire. D'avoir l'illusion qu'il était un adolescent normal ayant vécu une journée banale. Mais il n'était qu'un jeune homme handicapé qui faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque malgré lui. Freddy eut un rictus amer à cette pensée. Aujourd'hui, cela résonnait d'une manière encore plus juste...

Ce soir-là, pourtant, Freddy avait presque failli se confier, pour révéler sa souffrance morale et les brimades qu'il subissait. Presque. Quelque chose dans le sourire de Rosa l'en avait empêché. Même si ce sourire était en partie factice, Freddy voulait qu'il reste en place. Il ne serait pas celui qui ferait pleurer sa mère.

Il avait alors claudiqué jusqu'à son lit, s'affalant sur ce dernier. Il avait attrapé un comics, avait mollement feuilleté ses pages avant de le jeter au sol. Cela ne lui faisait que trop penser à la deuxième source de ses malheurs : Shazam. Ou plutôt, Billy…

Nouvellement arrivé dans la famille, Billy était un adolescent séduisant du même âge que lui, qui avait tout pour plaire, si ce n'était son caractère associable. Il partageait la chambre de Freddy et si ce dernier avait cherché à l'intégrer, Billy l'avait passivement ignoré dans un premier temps. Maigre consolation : il avait été distant avec tous les membres de la famille…

Ils s'étaient rapprochés quand Freddy avait découvert que Billy était un super-héros. Ce dernier était capable de se transformer en un adulte aux pouvoirs indicibles, capable de sauver le monde. Billy lui avait demandé de l'aide pour comprendre ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses nouvelles responsabilités et ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés, pour le plus grand plaisir de Freddy. L'adolescent était fan de super-héros et il avait pu mettre à profit ses connaissances sur le sujet.

Mais voilà, maintenant, Billy contrôlait ses pouvoirs de mieux en mieux chaque jour et bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Qui aurait besoin d'un handicapé à ses côtés ? Brett et Burke ne le lui répétaient que trop souvent au lycée, tout comme ses camarades qui le fuyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Alors oui, Freddy était de mauvaise humeur. C'est pour cela que quand Billy arriva, quelques heures après lui, lui demandant comment ça allait, il ne répondit pas. Ces longues heures de solitude avaient davantage assombri son moral et il n'avait envie de parler à personne, même pas à Billy. Ou plutôt, encore moins à Billy. Ce si parfait adolescent à qui la vie souriait. Freddy soupira, conscient que ses pensées étaient injustes, mais là, il ne pouvait pas être rationnel. Pas alors qu'il désirait si fort qu'on le remarque, qu'il soit aimé malgré ses différences et que Billy incarnait tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

Billy avait cherché à parler avec lui mais avait vite compris son besoin de solitude et il était descendu dans le salon, le laissant seul. Et Freddy ne savait pas s'il aurait préféré sa compagnie ou non. Il attendit que Victor l'appelle pour le repas en fixant les lattes du lit superposé de Billy, songeur.

Il s'assit maladroitement sur le lit alors que sa jambe l'élançait de nouveau. Il se leva en se soutenant grâce au matelas et fit un pas en avant pour attraper sa béquille qu'il avait posée contre le bureau. Malheureusement, sa jambe blessée ne le supporta pas et il s'effondra au sol, gémissant de rage et de douleur. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne journée. Il se redressa en position assise en grommelant alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un monter. La porte s'ouvrit sur Billy, le regard plissé d'inquiétude. Ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix douce :

"- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Freddy se passa une main sur l'arrière de la nuque avant de répondre :

"- Ouais ouais, ça va. Je suis juste un peu trop… handicapé !"

Il se mit à rire jaune, espérant faire croire à son insouciance. Toutefois, Billy ne sembla pas tomber dans le panneau car il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller chercher sa béquille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son ami et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier lui sourit et Billy posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule avant de dire :

"- Bon, je vais aider Victor à mettre la table, rejoins-nous, okay ?"

Son ton paraissait soucieux et Freddy grimaça un sourire, espérant être convaincant. Billy le regarda gravement avant de lever sa main et de la passer doucement dans les boucles du châtain. Il murmura :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi hein ?"

Freddy sentit sa gorge se serrer et il s'obligea à répondre, sur un ton faussement enjoué :

"- Ouais, qu'est-ce que je ferais hein ?"

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas continuer sa réponse et regarda Billy quitter la chambre pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Il avait adoré le contact des doigts du jeune homme dans ses cheveux, tout comme quand il l'avait aidé à se relever. Freddy avait noté à quel point son ami devenait de plus en plus fort et il ne savait dire si c'était l'influence des pouvoirs de Shazam qui transparaissait dans son corps ou si c'était l'adolescence. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs que s'en réjouir.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. Grâce au passage de Billy, il se sentait un peu mieux malgré tout et consentit à se joindre à sa famille pour le repas. L'ambiance chaleureuse le fit sourire et il ressentit un certain apaisement grâce aux éclats de rire des uns et des autres. Il était heureux d'appartenir à un foyer aussi hétéroclite que bienveillant. Son regard se posa sur le jeune adolescent en face de lui et son cœur se serra.

Il était amoureux de Billy, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que ce dernier ait intégré sa famille. Comment aimer un frère ? Encore plus quand ce dernier se trouvait être aussi un super-héros. Mais Billy était bien plus qu'un simple héros pour lui.

Sentant son regard, le châtain leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Le bouclé sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et rougit légèrement. Il détourna les yeux avant d'écouter Darla raconter sa journée, faussement intéressé, alors que des centaines d'émotions différentes le submergeaient.

**Ω**

Les semaines passèrent et Freddy retrouva sa bonne humeur coutumière. Il évoluait aux côtés de Billy, l'aidant dans son apprentissage de pouvoirs, appréciant toujours plus le jeune homme et se désespérant de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ses sentiments et il en avait été tenté plusieurs fois. Mais chaque fois, la peur de tout perdre le fit reculer. Et Freddy ne pouvait nier qu'il avait honte de lui, parfois. Comment un garçon comme Billy pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui ?

Le bouclé avait beau analyser la situation dans tous les sens, il ne trouva pas de solution. Absolument tous les super-héros évoluaient au bras de personnes intelligentes, belles, du sexe opposé et, surtout, valides. Il se fit lentement à l'idée que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque. S'il y avait une petite chance que Billy soit, lui aussi, homosexuel, il n'y en avait que peu pour qu'il soit attiré par sa personne.

Freddy repoussa cette pensée. Ils ne pourraient pas être quelque chose. Freddy ne pourrait être que le coéquipier de Shazam et le frère adoptif de Billy. Il appréhendait que le châtain ne se trouve quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le supporter. Alors, il savoura chaque moment, captant chaque rire, chaque sourire du châtain, appréciant chaque marque d'affection. Il essaya même d'en provoquer. Il nota à quel point Billy aimait être enlacé quand, après un combat particulièrement difficile pour Shazam, Freddy s'était jeté dans ses bras pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Le super-héros, redevenu adolescent, avait simplement répondu à l'étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux, expirant un souffle tremblant entre ses bras. Les deux jeunes passaient une majorité de leur temps ensemble, au lycée comme à la maison, et Freddy se sentait tomber un peu plus amoureux chaque jour qui passait.

Parallèlement, Freddy se persuada que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il devait s'accrocher à chaque miette de bonheur car tout cela lui serait arraché le jour où Billy s'éloignerait de lui. Ce qu'il ne doutait pas d'arriver, bien au contraire. Des fois, quand son compagnon de chambre le fixait du regard, sérieux, il sentait son cœur se serrer. La plupart du temps, il sortait une blague quelconque avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne et de détourner le regard, démontrant sa nervosité. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Billy semblait si déçu de cette réaction.

**Ω**

Un soir, pendant les vacances, Freddy et Billy étaient assis par terre dans leur chambre, devant une vieille télévision, jouant à un jeu vidéo quelconque. Freddy perdait royalement et il ne put qu'exprimer sa mauvaise foi :

"- Je suis sûr que tu triches avec tes pouvoirs !"

Billy ricana avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le tira vers lui en riant puis déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe :

"- Mauvais joueur va. Avoue juste que je suis meilleur que toi."

Le bouclé chercha à contester cette affirmation mais il se sentait fondre dans l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il se contenta d'un claquement de langue réprobateur, contredit par le sourire qu'il arborait. Il tourna sa tête vers Billy et son sourire se fana devant le regard sérieux que ce dernier posait sur lui. Il déglutit et chercha à se reculer mais Billy le maintenait toujours d'un bras. Il frissonna quand son prénom fut murmuré doucement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit car il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, là, tout de suite. Il devait partir, se détacher de l'étreinte de Billy car il sentait ses émotions grandir. Elles cherchaient à fuir la cage dans laquelle il les enfermait depuis maintenant des mois. Mais Billy fut plus rapide, posant son index sur sa bouche. Il eut un demi-sourire avant de lui demander :

"- Freddy. Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'avoir peur de moi ?"

Le susnommé ouvrit de grands yeux avant de bégayer :

"- Mais, je… je n'ai pas peur de toi."

Billy renifla gentiment en relâchant son étreinte avant de répondre, une pointe de frustration dans la voix :

"- Alors, pourquoi tu cherches à me fuir dès que je veux t'embrasser ?"

Freddy ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de lever les mains, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

"- Attends. Attends, quoi ? Tu veux m'embrasser ?"

Ce fut au tour de Billy d'avoir l'air confus. Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

"- Oui, tu… Depuis le temps qu'on sort ensemble, je pensais que…

\- Attends, attends, quoi ? On sort ensemble ?"

Cette fois, Billy sembla blessé et énervé.

"- Freddy, est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. Depuis quand on sort ensemble ?"

Billy se redressa à moitié sur son séant, perplexe :

"- Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi le mois dernier. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu as dis oui…"

Le bouclé bégaya, remontant dans ses souvenirs.

"- Attends, attends, tu parles de la fois où tu m'as demandé de sortir dans Philadelphie ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble pour faire un tour…

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je voulais dire sortir… sortir ensemble."

Billy sembla catastrophé et roula des yeux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, marmonnant entre ses dents.

"- Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai."

Il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui du bouclé, avant de poser une main contre sa joue.

"- Freddy. Tu me plais. Genre vraiment. En fait, je crois que tu fais plus que me plaire. Et… je voudrais vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble. Enfin… Je veux que toi et moi, on soit quelque chose."

Freddy bégaya. Il était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien.

"- Tu… veux sortir avec moi ?"

Billy hocha la tête fermement, ne sachant pas où Freddy voulait en venir.

"- Avec moi, le garçon handicapé que tout le monde déteste et qui se lave que quand il y pense… ?"

Billy sourit avant de répondre :

"- Freddy. Tu me plais, avec toutes tes qualités et tes défauts. C'est toi que je veux, le garçon courageux qui me suit partout, le garçon intelligent qui a toujours les meilleures idées, le garçon qui peut passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans problème et qui sait plein de choses bizarres."

Freddy secoua la tête, incertain.

"- Mais… mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux et je... Je ne suis pas... Billy…"

Le susnommé sourit gentiment. Il comprenait le manque de confiance que Freddy avait, bien qu'il ne soit pas mérité. Il avait toujours pensé que Freddy était une personne incroyable, qui était dévouée aux autres bien plus que la plupart des gens. C'était lui qui ne méritait pas de l'avoir. Il fallait juste que Freddy s'en rende compte. Sa main vint se poser de nouveau sur sa joue et Freddy se tut. Billy caressa sa lèvre inférieure, rivant son regard dans celui de son colocataire de chambre. Il aimerait que Freddy comprenne tout ce qu'il ressentait. Son amour, sa fierté, son envie…

Il se pencha en avant, suffisamment lentement pour que Freddy s'écarte s'il le souhaitait. Sa main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque et il rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, juste une pression, jusqu'à ce que Freddy ne semble se réveiller et ne se jette à corps perdu dans le baiser.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre leurs souffles, se goûtant l'un l'autre. Ce fut Freddy qui se recula, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Il avait l'air ravi et un sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage. Billy était plus mesuré bien qu'il souriait également. Freddy rit en se remémorant tous les moments qu'il avait mal interprétés, tous ces moments perdus… Toutes les fois où il pensait que Billy allait le rejeter et où ce dernier ne pensait en fait qu'à l'embrasser. Il rit joyeusement, soulagé d'un poids, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Billy pour goûter ses lèvres.

**Ω**

Les mois qui suivirent furent parmi les plus beaux que Freddy put vivre. Sortir avec Billy était aussi éprouvant que merveilleux et il ne pouvait que se réjouir de partager sa vie avec lui. Oh, bien sûr, il éprouvait encore des moments de doute. Il y avait encore des jours où il se levait en se détestant, en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Billy sortait avec lui. Mais chaque jour, son petit-ami s'employait à lui dire à quoi point il l'aimait. Ces jours là, Freddy se sentait le plus heureux de tous, serré dans les bras de Billy.

* * *

_Alors, ne sont-ils pas adorables tous les deux ?_


	2. Noël

_Alors oui c'était censé être un OS fini mais j'ai reçu un défi pour le calendrier de l'avent "Bibliothèques de fictions" sur FB et du coup, je l'ai fait comme une suite à Estime, sur le thème de Noël ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) _

* * *

Billy détestait Noël. Il détestait cette fête hypocrite où il fallait faire bonne figure alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : hurler sa souffrance et son mal-être. D'ailleurs, à cette période-là, il fuguait souvent de ses familles d'accueil. Il préférait passer les fêtes, seul, à traîner dehors plutôt que de s'asseoir des heures durant avec des étrangers qui se prenaient pour sa famille.

Souvent, c'était la goutte de trop pour ces dernières, qui, peu après, demandaient à ne plus le prendre en charge. Et ça allait très bien à Billy. Tout ce qu'il voulait, au fond de lui, c'était passer les fêtes avec sa mère. Sa vraie mère. Celle qui l'attendait sûrement quelque part et qui l'avait perdu à cette fête foraine il y avait des années de cela. Comment pouvait-il faire semblant d'être heureux avec une autre famille alors que la sienne l'attendait, sûrement triste de son absence ? Alors Billy fuyait, traquant le moindre indice sur sa mère biologique.

La plupart de ses réveillons, il les avait passés sur les bancs de police, rattrapé par cette dernière alors qu'il traînait seul dans les rues, trop tard le soir pour un jeune de son âge.

Cependant, cette année, c'était différent. Cette année, Billy n'allait pas fuir. Il ne se berçait plus d'illusions sur sa mère biologique qui l'avait abandonné et qui ne cherchait pas à le retrouver. Cette constatation lui avait fait du mal. Énormément de mal. Il apprenait à vivre avec cette souffrance et cette incompréhension, mais maintenant, il n'était plus tout seul.

"- Billy ! Billy ! Hé, tu rêves ou quoi ?"

Il papillonna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées avant de se tourner vers Freddy, son petit-ami depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il devait avoir un air étonné car ce dernier pouffa avant de lui demander :

"- Tu peux me passer le lait s'il te plaît ?"

Billy sourit alors que Freddy était partiellement recouvert de farine, essayant désespérément de faire des biscuits de Noël. Il posa un regard épris sur celui qui lui avait permis de se sentir mieux, celui qui était devenu son foyer. Freddy se mit à rougir doucement sous l'intensité de son regard. Le détenteur des pouvoirs de Shazam s'approcha de lui avant d'enlever délicatement la poudre blanche qu'il avait sur le front. Sa main s'abaissa pour venir caresser la joue de Freddy avant qu'il ne se penche pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier murmura, un peu gêné :

"- On va nous voir…"

Ils avaient choisi de garder leur relation secrète auprès de leur famille d'accueil, voulant garder pour eux cette bulle de bonheur encore quelque temps. Billy aurait aimé le crier au monde entier mais il n'était pas stupide. Tout le monde n'était pas bienveillant et il ne voulait pas presser Freddy, au risque que ce dernier ne soit blessé. Il se décolla de son vis-à-vis avant de répondre aussi doucement que le bouclé :

"- Ils ne regardent pas, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Il passa un bras dans le dos de Freddy, le rapprochant de lui avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, ému malgré lui de tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Freddy avec des sentiments si puissants… Après quelques instants, il le relâcha avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer à quel point il l'aimait. Comme à chaque fois, Freddy se mit à rougir violemment avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils partagèrent une étreinte avant de se séparer.

Ils se remirent à la préparation des biscuits de Noël, heureux. Oui, Billy n'aimait pas Noël. Mais cela, c'était avant d'intégrer la famille Vasquez. Oui, ils étaient parfois bizarres. Oui, ils portaient tous le pull avec la tête du Père Noël pour la photo de famille. Oui, ils étaient parfois étouffants. Mais ils étaient le plus beau cadeau de Noël que Billy pouvait avoir. Et quand il voyait Freddy à ses côtés, essayer de récupérer la coquille de l'œuf dans sa préparation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, oui, maintenant, il aimait Noël.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
